


Human Refuted, Human Defeated

by einwia



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einwia/pseuds/einwia
Summary: Modern day AU in Chicago. A suicidal and easily love-stricken Alex has had enough heartbreak for a lifetime. He decides to turn to self destructive habits (including working as an escort). When someone tries to show him that not all things end in ruin, will he let them in?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm Brooke and this is my first fic ever! I wrote it in like 15 fifteen minutes and didn't edit it much. I also don't have a beta (obviously) so please be gentle!!! If people like this first chapter I'll definitely keep on writing (things will get pretty explicit in coming chapters). Let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is always welcomed :) Enjoy!!!

The mid-March air was frigid as Alex waited impatiently on the corner of Kedzie and Armitage. Maybe it was too wishful but he had hoped that Chicago would be a little warmer than New York was.

He had only moved to the city two weeks ago and he hadn’t explored much aside from his work expeditions. Most of the time, he was holed up in his tiny two bedroom apartment near the north side if he wasn’t working.

This area didn’t seem too bad, he thought as he glanced around. Not nearly as bad as his neighborhood, and it was only a twenty minute bus ride.

Alex checked his phone for the billionth time in the last five minutes. “They’re late” he breathed out quietly as he watched his breath turn into a hazy fog. For March, it was pretty chilly out. Probably too chilly for Alex to only be wearing strappy thigh high pumps and a short dress. He did have a thin raincoat over top, though.

Everyone knew Chicago was a dangerous city, but Alex didn’t care. Actually, he did care. He specifically chose it hoping he would be one of those “unfortunate” victims of the area’s usual gang shootings.  
Ever since it happened, he decided everything with deliberate precision. Just enough carelessness that nobody would question it.

His new apartment just so happened to be in a really sketchy area, but he lived inside a tiny gated community that shielded him just that little bit he needed to get Lafayette and Hercules off his back. They didn’t have to know that the little gated community did nothing to protect Alex as he went about his day taking public transportation and completing errands all throughout the urban warzone. They were still in New York, anyway.

He began working as an escort. “Why not?” He thought. Love meant nothing. Sex meant nothing. His body, his life, his safety, nothing. He had always been openly bisexual and a little flamboyant. He used to get picked on for it, but at least now he could put it to good use.

Half the time, he didn’t bother in insisting on his clients to adhere to the agency’s safe sex rules. He would sometimes let clients give him open mouthed kisses or “forget” to slip a condom on. Alex had tried reminding them. He pointed it out at least three times in the build up but he couldn’t bare to speak up anymore. “Whatever,” he thought, “I’m not worth protecting”. He was used to being used. Why not let them abuse him, too?

Being an escort was new to him. Dressing up in thongs and heels was new as well. At least this job didn’t mind his hair being long.

For the past six months, Alex trained diligently. He took all the agency classes and accompanied fellow escorts on multiple outings. Since he transferred to Chicago, he has been on his own. His first night out alone was scary at first but the guy only wanted a handjob, so it wasn’t too bad. He was only supposed to work up to five days a week. But you know, Alex, always the overachiever. He usually had most of the day free so he figured working every night wasn’t a big deal. On an average night, he saw three clients. Tonight was special, though. He was hired for his first bachelor party. Well, actually, he had worked one before but that was in training and with other escorts. This was his first by himself.

According to Melinda, the agency’s secretary, a black Range Rover was supposed to have picked him up at 9:30 p.m. Fifteen minutes ago. Just five more minutes and Alex was allowed to head home early and demand full payment from the client.

He didn’t really care about the money, though. He had enough money. He did this work because he liked being used. Or at least that’s what he told himself. The clock on his phone told him it was 9:50. He pulled up his google maps app to find out which bus to take home. Just as he was about to start walking away, a black Range Rover pulled up and a man in the passenger seat jumped out to greet him.

“Hey, you must be Alex! I’m Thomas and that’s my friend James driving. Are you ready to head out to the bachelor party?”

“Who the fuck is Alex? And what bachelor party? I’m waiting for the bus.” Alex spat out as convincingly as he could.

“Oh really?” Thomas narrowed his eyes and a smirk appeared on his lips. “You’re waiting for the bus dressed like that? The bus stop is that way.” He pointed in the distance. “Now why don’t you get in the car with us, slut.”

Alex let out a small laugh and climbed in the back seat.

“What was that about?” James questioned from the driver's seat.

“Our little fucktoy back there tried to back out. I don’t think so. Not on John’s bachelor party! I booked three weeks in advance, too.” Thomas replied clenching his fists and glaring at Alex through the rearview mirror.

“I was just joking around. Didn’t know you couldn’t sense my sarcasm, dick.”

“Oh, sweetie, I’m not a dick. But I know one that would love to meet you!” Thomas looked back and winked at him.

“Okay guys let’s keep this under control until we get to the party. John’s already uncomfortable about this whole prostitute thing.” James spoke while weaving through the highway lanes.

The rest of the car ride was silent.  
Alex wanted to scream. He wasn’t a prostitute! Close enough though, right? Did it even matter? Alex decided it didn’t.  
Alex thought about replying with a snarky comment about how he didn’t even have to be there because they were so late but he kept his mouth shut.

Instead, he worried about what they would do to him at the party. Would he just be eye candy? Would it just be a little lap dance or strip tease?  
The way Thomas spoke made that seem very unlikely.  
For the first time in the last six months, Alex was scared. 

It didn’t matter, though. Right? I mean sure it was his first time with a bunch of guys by himself, but he could handle it. He wasn’t worth protecting, anyway. He should be happy these guys were putting him in such a vulnerable position. But he wasn’t.

 

He was really banking on this John guy to feel really awkward about an escort and let Alex off the hook.  
As they waited in the elevator on their way up to the penthouse of this lavish sky rise apartment building, Alex could only hope something would save him from this bachelor’s party because Alex sure as hell couldn’t save himself.

**Author's Note:**

> oooh what gon happen next??? tell me in the comments if u wanna see more


End file.
